<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lovely by akxmin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130034">Lovely</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin'>akxmin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Confidencias [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Post DMC5, Post-Canon, Rimming, Twincest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:33:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,498</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Como si los espacios entre los dedos de Vergil estuvieran destinados sólo para él.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Confidencias [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1079364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lovely</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>—Esto es humillante —murmura Vergil, con los brazos apoyados a ambos lados de la cabeza de Dante. No es que se sienta incómodo con la idea ni nada (de hecho, confía tanto en Dante que probablemente debería considerarse una falta en su personalidad). Es solo que esto se siente tan nuevo, extraño y emocionante, y hace que los nervios de Vergil crezcan acompañados de la adrenalina en sus venas.</p><p>—Oye —escucha la voz de Dante, cariñosa, a pesar del hecho de que su polla está presionando contra uno de los muslos de Vergil, dura e hinchada por todos sus juegos previos. Vergil se siente <em> un poco </em> mal, pero fue <em> Dante </em> quien lo hizo dejar de chupar su polla, diciéndole que había una mejor manera de correrse los dos. Había esperado muchas cosas, tal vez algo de asfixia, pero nunca—: Verge, está bien si no quieres sentarte en mi cara. No tenemos que-…</p><p>—Cállate —Vergil lo interrumpe con demasiada fuerza, pero está tan nervioso y excitado al mismo tiempo que ya no puede soportarlo más. ¿<em> Cuándo </em> puede, al menos? Se mueve un poco, sus brazos se tensan marcando los músculos al poner todo su peso sobre ellos—. No lo digas así. Solo déjame…</p><p>Dante pasa una mano por uno de sus brazos y cierra su agarre sobre el pliegue del codo de Vergil.</p><p>—¿Estás seguro, Verge? —Vergil siente un fuerte rubor arrastrándose hasta su cuello, demonios, probablemente alcance su cabello a este ritmo.</p><p>—Sí, solo deja de decirlo —admite sin aliento, y luego, antes de que pierda su nueva determinación, se mueve hacia arriba, regocijándose del gemido que Dante deja escapar cuando sus pollas se arrastran contra la piel caliente del otro.</p><p>Donde estaban las manos de Vergil hace unos momentos, ahora están sus pies, colocando sus muslos de tal forma que ahora están enmarcando el rostro de Dante. Se estremece con ligereza por el esfuerzo que conlleva mantenerse erguido en su posición, y bueno, Dante exhalando aire caliente sobre su entrada expuesta también debe ser parte de la razón.</p><p>—Verge —dice Dante con el mismo tono en su voz, casi con ternura, acercando sus manos a las nalgas de su gemelo—. Oye, muévete, vamos.</p><p>Dante lo alcanza con manos grandes y firmes, y Vergil obedece sin más con un ruido vergonzoso escapando de su garganta, que negará haber hecho una vez que todo esto termine. Pero esa promesa pronto se olvida junto con otras cosas, como su propio nombre, cuando la boca de Dante hace ese primer contacto delirante contra su entrada.</p><p>Tan pronto como Vergil está completamente sentado en su rostro, deja que su lengua <em> demoníaca </em>pase sobre su piel antes de trazar el borde hinchado en un círculo preciso. Vergil se estremece como si lo hubieran electrificado, su columna vertebral se endereza cuando Dante hunde sus dedos en la suave carne de su trasero, divirtiéndose mientras deshace a Vergil de la forma más sucia y obscena posible.</p><p> —Mier- <em> Ah </em> -… —Vergil ni siquiera puede formar palabras, y jura a todos los dioses y deidades que se desmaya por unos pocos segundos cuando Dante desliza su lengua <em> adentro </em>, la intrusión húmeda es suficiente para hacerlo gritar de verdad, apretando sus paredes involuntariamente.</p><p>Vergil comienza a ondular sus caderas, moviéndose con un impulso casi instintivo en lugar de voluntad propia. Su boca está seca, sus extremidades son parecidas a una gelatina mientras apenas logra mantenerse erguido, pero mueve sus caderas con una precisión que sorprende incluso a Dante, cuyas manos han apretado su agarre considerablemente.</p><p>—Dan- mmh- <em> mierda </em> —Vergil agarra un puñado del cabello de Dante, dejando escapar un sollozo legítimo cuando siente que la lengua de Dante profundiza más su intrusión. Sus muslos se contraen, una reacción involuntaria a la sobrecarga sensorial, y Vergil se deja caer en ella, montando la cara de Dante como siempre lo ha hecho con su polla.</p><p>Dante, por su parte, parece estar disfrutando de este desarrollo. Él mantiene su lengua profundo en Vergil, los labios cerrados sobre el borde de su agujero como si estuviera besando o algo así. Ni siquiera parece que esté molesto por la falta de oxígeno en su sistema, ni por el peso casi aplastante de Vergil encima de él.</p><p>De hecho, es más una cortesía al final cuando Vergil se levanta de Dante unos centímetros, habiendo salido de su bruma sexual lo suficiente como para recordar cosas básicas y esenciales como respirar. Él mismo está dejando entrar tragos de aire, como si no hubiera estado respirando adecuadamente mientras su culo era, bueno, <em> devorado </em>.</p><p>—Tú, <em> monstruo </em> —Vergil jadea entre inhalación y exhalación, moviéndose para estar medio sentado justo en el pecho de Dante—. No puedo creer… eres tan-...</p><p>Dante sonríe con cariño. Está enrojecido, sudoroso y jadeando tanto como Vergil, antes de sentir la curva húmeda de su mandíbula donde la polla de Vergil goteó unas cuantas veces. Y escabulle su larga lengua demoníaca para lamerlo, ganándose un jadeo ahogado de Vergil.</p><p>—Me considero un experto, pero sí, creo que soy un monstruo —él acaricia el muslo de Vergil, sonriendo más ampliamente—. Ahora vuelve aquí. No he terminado todavía, Verge.</p><p>Vergil se estremece ante lo profunda que había sido la voz de Dante en la última oración, sin nada más que la promesa de sexo sucio e inmundo.</p><p>—No quiero volver a sentarme allí. Es demasiado esfuerzo tratar de asegurarme de que no te ahogues.</p><p>—Siempre tan perezoso —Dante dice con lo que podría ser una decepción, pero Vergil no tiene tiempo suficiente para detenerse en eso mucho antes de que otra sonrisa malvada se extienda sobre la cara de Dante. Comienza a frotar círculos en el muslo interno de Vergil con el pulgar, sonriéndole con un brillo casi depredador en los ojos—. Está bien, hagámoslo a tu manera entonces. Acuéstate en la cama, Vergil.</p><p>La ausencia del <em> Verge </em> tiene a Vergil con el ceño fruncido, pero cuando Dante aprieta su muslo particularmente fuerte, se da cuenta de que Dante ha cambiado para tomar el control total. No es la primera vez que sucede, Dante es completamente dominante en lugar de preguntarle constantemente a Vergil “ <em> ¿Estás bien? </em>”. Y la mayoría de las veces ocurre durante horas prolongadas de burlas y toques, pero nunca llega. En resumen, Dante quiere que ambos vengan ya.</p><p>—Bien —Vergil se queja al moverse apenas una pulgada, pero él lo hace, rodando sobre el espacio al lado de Dante. Por un momento, solo mira hacia el techo, eligiendo escuchar en lugar de ver a Dante moverse y abrirse paso por encima del colchón.</p><p>Luego, el rostro de Dante aparece a la vista y le sonríe maliciosamente a Vergil.</p><p>—Hey —arrastra la única sílaba perezosamente. Vergil siente que su estómago se contrae; incluso después de todo este tiempo, Dante todavía lo hace sentir como si estuviera pasando por su primera fase de amor (y en realidad lo está, sin embargo, es un momento un poco incómodo pensar en los <em> sentimientos </em>).</p><p>—Idiota, ¿no ves que estaba mirando esa mota de polvo? Muévete ya —Vergil pellizca el antebrazo de Dante apoyado al lado de su cabeza. La risa de Dante suena como miel y sexo lento y Vergil piensa sin poder hacer nada, <em> definitivamente soy un tonto. </em></p><p>Dante no se molesta en responder, simplemente sacude la cabeza después de su ataque de risa. Él procede a moverse más abajo por el cuerpo de Vergil, dejando la piel erizada mientras deja escapar una bocanada de aire caliente de su boca. Se detiene junto al estómago de Vergil, besando la suave piel, bajando hasta llegar a la polla de su hermano.</p><p>—¡Dante…! —grita Vergil, los dedos de sus pies se curvan al mismo tiempo que Dante lo toma en su boca sin siquiera una advertencia. Mueve la cabeza al mismo tiempo que aspira a Vergil, la unión caliente y húmeda de su boca hace que Vergil vea estrellas detrás de sus párpados. Abre la boca en un grito silencioso cuando Dante desliza un dedo en él al mismo tiempo, y su saliva facilita la intrusión.</p><p>Dante mete su dedo en él durante unos buenos segundos antes de dejar entrar otro, Vergil arquea la espalda en una curva perfecta mientras Dante presiona su lengua contra la punta al mismo tiempo.</p><p>—Santa mierda, santa mierda, <em> santa… </em> —los balbuceos de Vergil se cortan cuando los dedos de Dante rozan su próstata, la sensación es suficiente como para hacerlo temblar cuando su orgasmo lo golpea con la fuerza de un maremoto. Agarra las sábanas, retorciéndolas en sus manos mientras viene y Dante lame cada chorro que escapa de su polla. Pronto, Vergil cae en la cama, cada parte de él estremeciéndose con el peso de su intenso clímax, pero Dante todavía no deja de chuparlo, frunciendo sus labios sobre la cabeza.</p><p>—Alto… —Vergil casi gime, la sobreestimulación lo tiene casi indefenso. Dante da una última lamida alrededor de la cabeza antes de retirarse completamente, sus dedos se deslizan fuera de Vergil al mismo tiempo. Limpiando su boca con el dorso de su mano, Dante le da a Vergil una sonrisa estelar.</p><p>—¿Se sintió bien? —pregunta, con la voz quebrada al final. Vergil se ruboriza, sabiendo que su polla es la causa, pero no es como si él hubiera forzado a Dante a meterse todo en la garganta. Luego Dante se lame los labios, los ojos bajan a su propio regazo, y Vergil sigue su mirada, frunciendo el ceño cuando ve que Dante aún no ha venido—. Quería hacerte sentir bien —Dante explica encogiéndose de hombros, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo. Francamente, Vergil piensa que es tan entrañable como estúpido.</p><p>—Ven aquí —Vergil se sienta y hace un gesto para que Dante se acerque, frunciendo el ceño. Dante lo sigue rápidamente, avanzando con torpeza hacia Vergil de rodillas. Los resortes de la cama crujen bajo sus movimientos, su polla dura y gruesa se mece, y verlo debería ser ridículo, pero Vergil no piensa en nada de eso. Dante todavía no ha <em> venido </em>, maldita sea.</p><p>Una vez que Dante está lo suficientemente cerca, Vergil lo sujeta por la cadera, lamiendo sus labios antes de cerrar su otra mano alrededor de la polla de Dante. Sumerge el pulgar en la punta de Dante, acumulando material para hacer que sea más fácil moverse. El ángulo lo hace incómodo, pero Vergil se las arregla con un ritmo rápido, moviendo su muñeca y bombeando a Dante de la manera que sabe que lo hará ir al límite en cuestión de segundos.</p><p>Tarda unos treinta segundos, para ser exactos, justo cuando Vergil frota su pulgar alrededor de la cabeza hinchada mientras se muerde el labio inferior y mira a Dante a través de sus pestañas. El acalorado contacto visual, junto con la vista de la pálida mano de Vergil trabajando con su polla tan diligentemente, hace que Dante se ponga tenso mientras se corre, grueso y caliente en el rostro de Vergil.</p><p>Vergil no se molesta en alejarse, en lugar de eso, bombea a Dante a través de su liberación mientras deja que su semen caiga sobre sus mejillas, incluso atrapando algo en su lengua cuando abre su boca. En algún punto entre esto, él cree que escucha que Dante deja escapar un “<em> hermoso </em>”, pero Vergil está ocupado en este momento, por lo que no aborda esto con una expresión de suficiencia como de costumbre.</p><p>Dante se derrumba inmediatamente sobre Vergil una vez que ya no se molesta en ponerse de rodillas, sus brazos automáticamente se enrollan alrededor de la cintura de Vergil. Es un poco sucio teniendo en cuenta que ambos están sudados y pegajosos con semen sobre ellos, pero Dante entierra su cara en el cuello de Vergil de todos modos, inhalando su aroma como si Vergil acabara de salir de un baño floral.</p><p>—Suéltame. Estás asqueroso en este momento —Vergil golpea su costado sin piedad hasta que Dante finalmente se da vuelta a su lado, con los brazos extendidos a los costados, de modo que uno de ellos está posado justo sobre el pecho de Vergil.</p><p>—Lo dice el tipo con mi semen en su cara —Dante murmura, pasando sus ojos sobre Vergil en mitad diversión y mitad maravilla. Él sonríe, su mano se levanta para trazar los labios de Vergil—. Deberías haberte visto. Fuiste tan bueno, Verge.</p><p>Las palabras de Dante, junto con la mirada de pura adoración en su rostro, hacen que el rostro de Vergil estalle en calor. No importa cuántas veces tengan sexo, y no importa cuántas veces Dante lo elogie con corazones, Vergil todavía terminaría sonrojándose, solo porque es Dante.</p><p>—Probablemente deberíamos limpiar —Dante dice que después de un momento, no hay un indicio de urgencia en sus movimientos. Vergil deja que su boca se retuerza con diversión, sin dejar que Dante lo pierda de vista—. Pero… —Dante finalmente se retrae con una risita, sus ojos brillando con picardía—. Acabaríamos follando en la ducha, ¿verdad?</p><p>Esta vez, Vergil se ríe, sus ojos se arrugan de alegría, y Dante piensa con sorprendente claridad que es hermoso así. Solo deja de mirar cuando se da cuenta de que las risas de Vergil se han calmado, y que está mirando a cualquier lado menos a Dante, con las mejillas de un color rosa alarmante. La realización golpea a Dante directamente en la cara, y él piensa: <em> Oh, ¿acabo de decir eso en voz alta? </em></p><p>—Sí, lo hiciste —Vergil resopla como si no le costara mirar a Dante a los ojos, preocupado de que se derritiera ante su mirada si hicieran más contacto visual. Pero luego, Vergil aprieta los dientes, pensando: “<em>A la</em> <em> mierda </em>”, e inclina su rostro hacia Dante.</p><p>Se derrite, desde la parte superior de su cabeza hasta los dedos de sus pies, cuando ve el calor en los ojos de Dante. Es insoportable sostener su mirada, pero Vergil está bastante seguro de que intentarlo no lo ayudará en este momento, no cuando tiene la misma mirada en sus ojos también.</p><p>Así que en lugar de eso, Vergil le da un codazo al hombro de Dante, el pecho le duele con cariño y algo más que eso.</p><p>—Entonces, ¿vamos a follar en la ducha o qué? —él bromea, más para calmar sus emociones que cualquier otra cosa.</p><p>Dante se queja un poco por eso, pero se recupera lo suficientemente rápido como para responder descaradamente:</p><p>—Parece que soy el más responsable aquí —sonríe, con hoyuelos imposiblemente profundos a ambos lados de sus mejillas—. Porque estaba pensando <em> en </em> ducharme antes de follarte contra la pared.</p><p>Vergil parpadea, una sonrisa curvando sus labios. Bueno, admite encogiéndose de hombros, no es como si pudiera discutir esa lógica de todos modos.</p><p>(O tal vez, cuando todo se reduce a eso, Vergil no puede decir no a Dante en general; no cuando está mirando a Vergil como si fuera la única persona que le importa, tomando su mano como si los espacios entre los dedos de Vergil estuvieran destinados sólo para él.</p><p><em> Sí</em>, piensa Vergil, agachando su cabeza para ocultar lo nervioso que está, <em> lo es.</em>)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>